Sweet song
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jessie play guitar and Luke wanna learn how to play guitar. Does Jessie teach him...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

**Author's note: This take place sometime during season 2.**

* * *

**Sweet song**

**Jessie is in the living room, playing a beautiful soft sweet song on her guitar. Emma, Ravi and Zuri are with their parents in Boston so it's just Jessie and Luke around. Luke of course love this, Jessie on the other hand wish it was Emma that would stay home instead of Luke, because of Luke's 'Jessie-crush'.**

"Okey..." says Jessie as she tune her guitar and then start to play and sing.

_**My world is very bright. I'm blessed here in the light. Show me the truth and give me love. I just want some love.**_

_**Open your heart and show how you feel. I've been waiting for you.**_

_**Be my knight of glory, please. I wish you'd be the One.**_

_**Yeah...I wish that you'd be the One!**_

"That was really awesome, babe!" says Luke as he enter the room. And he actually thinks Jessie's song was good, he's not just saying that because he's got a crush on her.

"Thanks, Luke! Don't call me 'babe' though. How many times do I have to tell you not to flirt with me?" says Jessie, happy that Luke like her music, but also not so happy about the fact that he still has a crush on her.

"Dang it!" says Luke out loud.

"Sorry, Luke. I don't like you that way. You can't force a girl to love you." says Jessie in a friendly tone.

"Okey, but you're still sort of my friend, right...?" says Luke.

"Yeah, sure!" says Jessie.

"Then don't go anywhere. I'll be back in a few." says Luke with a smile as he run to his room.

"Oh, man! What's that boy gonna do this time?" mumbles Jessie to herself.

Soon Luke returns to the living room...with a guitar in his hand.

"Wow!" says Jessie surprised.

"I want you to teach me how to play." says Luke with a calm friendly voice.

"Hm...I could do that." says Jessie. "It's not really that advanced."

"I'm sure you're a great teacher." says Luke.

Jessie shows Luke how to hold the guitar, then she tune his guitar for him and then both of them sit down on the couch.

"Let's begin with a simple song and go from there, okey?" says Jessie.

"Okey!" says Luke.

Jessie begin to play and sing.

"Okey...let's see..." says Luke as he try to do what Jessie does. In doesn't exactly sound okey.

"Luke...you'll get better soon." says Jessie, who can't keep herself from laughing a little.

"I'm such a freak..." says Luke in a sad tone as he put down the guitar by the table.

"No, you're a cool kid." says Jessie. "Don't give up already. Let's try again."

"Okey..." says Luke.

Once again, Jessie start to play. Luke does his best to keep up and this time it sounds kinda okey. Not perfect, of course since he's a beginner, but still good.

"See, that wasn't too hard, eh?" says Jessie with a smile.

"No, it wasn't." says Luke.

"Let's play it again." says Jessie.

"Okey." says Luke.

They play again and now it a bit more easy for Luke.

"He's really startin' to learn." thinks Jessie to herself.

An hour later.

"Now you know that simple little song. I think it's time to bring it up one level." says Jessie.

"What do you mean?" says Luke.

"This time we're gonna play something a bit more cool. Something that I believe you'll like." says Jessie.

"I'm on!" says Luke as he give Jessie a thumbs up.

Jessie grab her guitar, does some quick re-tuning and helps Luke to re-tune his guitar too and then they begin to play.

The song that Jessie chose is actually one of Luke's semi-blues favorites and this is a very positive surprise for him.

For the next two and a half days, Jessie gives Luke guitar lessons.

When the rest of the Ross-family return home they are very surprised to find Jessie and Luke playing guitar and singing as if they hadn't done anything else in years.

"Wow!" says Emma, who's actually impressed that Luke has learned to play guitar in just a few days.

"Jessie. Luke. That was really beautiful." says Christina Ross.

"Thanks, mom!" says Luke as he and Jessie stop playing and singing.

"I've been teaching Luke while you guys where away." says Jessie in a calm mature tone.

"And you've done a good job." says Morgan Ross. "Well done, Jessie!"

"Thanks, mr Ross." says Jessie with a smile.

The next day Jessie and Luke perform a song for the rest of the Ross-family. The song is a special song that Jessie has written about her friendship with Luke and the other Ross-kids.

Luke is very happy. Even if Jessie has no romantic feelings for him, now that he plays guitar just like her they can at least have that in common and hang out.

Jessie is happy too. Now that she and Luke have their guitar-playing in common, maybe he won't flirt with her anymore.

**The End.**


End file.
